memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Eurydice, Part 1
(IDW ongoing) | number = 43 | miniseries = | minino = 1 | writer = Mike Johnson | artist = Tony Shasteen | letterer = Neil Uyetake | published = March 2015 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2262 | stardate = 2262 | pages = 32 }} "Eurydice, Part 1" was the 43rd issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, written by Mike Johnson. This is the first part of the story arc, illustrated by Tony Shasteen. Summary ;Previously in ''Star Trek…'' : Deep in unexplored space,the encountered a giant spacefaring creature that absorbed the energy from suns, extinguishing the life-giving light for countless worlds. Finding itself trapped within the body of the creature, only a desperate last jump to warp saved the ''Enterprise and its crew. Now the ship is adrift, and farther from home than ever before…'' ;Captain's log, supplemental. : I have the best crew in the fleet. Their professionalism and energy haven't wavered for a second. If anything, morale seems higher. Like we've all realized that the only way we're going to get through this pull together. And everyday I get better at ignoring the little voice in my head that tells me I'm deluding myself. ;Chief medical officer's log, continued : So far, so good. A month in and there are no serious problems to report. The crew continues to take advantage of counseling, but there are remarkably few signs of distress. I hope the miracle lasts. Because if we don't find a way out of this… …There won't be enough room in here to hold the casualties. References Characters : • Eurydice • • • • • • • • • • • • [[uSS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise personnel]] Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • ''Spectral'' Locations :the galaxy's Delta Quadrant Hexel VII (Hexel star system, Delta Quadrant) • Jemison-575 • Earth (Sol star system, sector 001, Alpha Quadrant) Races and cultures :Human • Orion • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet (command division • operations division • sciences division) • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :alien • alternate reality • communications • dilithium • energy • humanoid • lifeform • matter • phaser (Prime) • • phaser rifle • space • spacesuit • starship • time • universe Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • engineer • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • officer • science officer • second officer • weapons officer Other references :captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701)|captain's log, USS Enterprise]] • clothing • log entry • races and cultures • rank • Russian language • science • Starfleet uniform • • technology • title • uniform • weapon Chronology ;earlier in the year 2262 (Kelvin timeline) : Enterprise is stranded. ( ) Appendices Images spectral.jpg|The Spectral. eurydice.jpg|Eurydice. Covers iDW ST 43.jpg|Regular Cover iDW ST 43B.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = #42: Behemoth, Part 2 }} | after = #44: Eurydice, Part 2 }} }} External link * category:tOS comics